createyourowncountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Blemmyes
The master race of CYOC, they have conquered countless civilizations and have come from another galaxy using magic portals that are made of mannboikum needed, a special material that is impossible to udnerstand unless you are a Blemmye. They also have never a war and have innovated incredibly fast thanks to their peaceful prosperity; they have come to CYOC land to liberate the heavens of their savagery by peace, words and a big gun called the donkeejkoff to those who are immune to logic and common sense. INFO SHEET Country Name: Chiefdom of Billi'gig'kok Government type: Tribal Hierarchy Ruler: ffuuuk'fiiik Fiik Location: 8 Capital City: ffuuuk'thsss Domain Population: 99,4561 or so made from multiple Blemmye tribes conquered over time. Religion : Mud Worship monument of civilization is a massive heap of hardened mud where many are buried to feed the mud, some buried alive Language : Billi'gig'kokian Blemmyian guttarorial non sense number fifty six Species: Blemmye Army: 15% History: They have no written history, but that is no excuse to at least try to understand these culturally enriching and proud peoples who are not the barbaric brutes they seem and just wanna have peace. Haha fukking with you they're completely what they seem. These monsters even with the throes of civilization engage in constant sacrifice to a massive mound of mud and it is this massive mound of mud those chosen are buried alive in keep it appeased from getting hungry enough to wanna eat the world instead. For all their lacking human thought and reasoning they have managed to make something of a civilization through one tribe taking over the others through brutal military conquest due to having slightly sharper spear heads, longer spears, really basic wooden shields and slings- a major advantage by Blemmeye standards. The Chiefdom of Billi'gig'kok it is called. For the past several hundred years it has advanced and conquered many of the inferior Blemmye tribes- and dragging their chiefs with their families to be food for the massive mud heap that may cause the end of the world. The Chiefdom has had many dynastic changes caused by blood shed within the highest echelons of Blemmye society, recently they have managed to get out of year another warring tribes period. As of current The Chiefdom's concerns have been more to spread their empire out further due to their growing population, and they have recently come into contact with a advanced kingdom full of resources. For that, they want those livestock they have and want it now. Tech wise they don't know how to read, have no written language, and their paintings are crude but everywhere they are. They commonly live in huts made of mud and wood. They lack much in the way of pottery, but they have gotten something resembling it. Weapon wise they're impressive. They got assault rifles thanks to a time portal that was found in the butt of one of their peoples that gave them fifty thousand AK-47s to take over the world with. But for the most part in the actual RP for balancing reasons they use simple spears tipped with poison, clubs, and really brutal slings. With no written language they go by oratory using shamans who keep the mud worship alive and well. Name: Blemmye Physical Features: They are humanoid, but have no head instead having their eyes and mouth where their chest is. As a result they have smaller brains than people. Their lack of intelligence makes it hard for them to understand new concepts or complex ideas. Picture: they're people with faces in their chests.. Other Bulb Head = Human Category:Species Category:Hunter Gatherer Category:Hugthezombie's Favorite Species Category:Races